Liebe
by slaughterSnake
Summary: Dave and Karkat will celebrate their one-year anniversary. Karkat has an idea, Dave has a different idea. They end up doing both and a little more. (Humanstuck)


You can 't believe you've been with this idiot for one whole fucking year. Yeah that's right. One year ago Dave Strider asked you on a date and had begun a quest to win your heart. You played 'hard to get' for some time, but eventually gave in to his advances. You'll never admit it out loud, but you actually think he's pretty cool. Not when he's trying to look cool, though, but when it's just you and him and you see the real Dave. That Dave is the cool Dave. The other Dave is just an insufferable prick. But you would be lying if you said you didn't love him. All of him.

Sure, you argue sometimes – all the time – about the most meaningless things, like the movie you're going to watch, what you're going to eat, where you're going to go on a date. This time it wasn't any different. It was your first anniversary together and you wanted to go to a nice restaurant to celebrate it. Maybe have some wine by the fire when you got home, where you could show your boyfriend just how much you loved him.

He had other plans, though. He wanted to take you to a fucking love hotel! Like a fucking whore! Of course that ended up on an argument, which you partially lost. He agreed to go to the restaurant, but he would take you to the love hotel after.

That's the reason why you're scowling at the moment, your arms crossed and a pout on your lips. You know you're being childish, but you don't care. This is your first anniversary and it should be perfect and Dave is ruining everything!

"Come on, Karbaby, don't be like that." Dave speaks while driving to the restaurant and you realize you'd been thinking out loud. "I promise it'll be the best one year anniversary ever! All the other couples in the world will be jealous of us. They'll be like 'dude, I'll never have a one year anniversary that awesome'" Dave stops on a red light and pecks your cheek. "Just relax and leave it all to me." You catch a movement behind his shades and realize he winked.

You're still mad at him, don't get me wrong, but… He's so fucking perfect you don't know how much longer you'll be able to stay mad.

You get at the place in no time and Dave parks the car. He takes you by the hand and leads you to the front door. You take a moment to look at the place. It's a small, cozy Italian food restaurant. The green, white and red flag hanging proudly above the door. Through the wide windows you can see the tables inside, and all the happy couples that occupy them. You wonder if you and Dave look that happy too and look up to see his shades already staring at you. You blush a little and tug on his hand.

"Come on, fuckass, I'm starving here." He lets you take them inside

"Table for two, please." Dave says to the host and he leads you to a place near the window. The sky is beautiful tonight, the stars are shining and the moon is full and big and white and-

"Yo, Vantas, mind paying some attention to the cool boyfriend here?" You blush, realizing you've drifted off a little.

The rest of the dinner is nothing out of the ordinary. You eat and talk about everyday things. Dave is about to sign a contract for a movie sequel of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. You loved his enthusiasm when he talked about his work. You wish you could see his eyes, which you know would be sparkling with joy, but you couldn't ask him to take off his shades in a public place. No, his amazing red eyes were for you and you only to see.

After you finish eating, Dave takes your hand and kisses it. "Should we leave, my lady?"

You take the hand back. "Fuck you! I'm not anyone's lady!"

He chuckles and shrugs. "You may not be a lady, but you sure as hell are mine." His smirk is the sexiest thing ever and you wish you could kiss him right there and then. Instead you take his hand and leave the restaurant.

Back in Dave's car, he puts on some light music, just someone playing the sax. It's quite relaxing and you let out a pleasure sigh.

Dave takes you to a part of town you're not familiar with, and you get a little – just a tiny bit – curious about this love hotel.

"How did you even find this place?" You ask your boyfriend.

"A friend of a friend of a friend knows the manager's boyfriend. Look, there it is." You see the big red neon heart with the words 'Liebe Love Hotel' on white neon light. The place was relatively small, but seemed decent enough.

Dave parks the car but doesn't get out, turning to you instead. "Look, Karkles, if you don't wanna do this, it's fine. I don't want you to get mad at me, especially on our anniversary."

By then you had long forgotten your anger, and chuckled a bit. "It's fine, dipshit. As long as you make it worth it."

"You bet I will." The smirk on your boyfriend's face is enough to make you believe him.

You enter the building and let Dave talk to the receptionist, while you admire the simple, but adorable decoration. It didn't look anything like you imagined. The walls were a soft tone of green and there were pictures of landscapes. It was very beautiful in the dim light.

"Come on, Vantas." Dave calls you and gets in the elevator. He presses the number five and turns to you. "I got us the best, most perfect, most ironic suite."

"Most ironic? What the hell does that mean?"

"You'll see."

The elevator door opens and you face a simple hall and a wooden door. Dave opens it for you. "Ladies first." You growl at him half-heartedly and enter the suite.

Turns out the place was gay as fuck.

It was the loft suite, so it was bigger than the others. There was a heart-shaped bed with red sheets on it. The walls were a soft pink, with tiny cherubs and hearts. The carpet was dark red, but a part of the room had wood instead, because there was a fucking Jacuzzi there!

You hear Dave close the door behind you. "I told you. Ironic."

"Seriously, Dave? Of all the fucking places you could have chosen, you choose the happily-ever-after-honeymoon-we-are-so-fucking-in- love-with-each-other room?" You actually like it, but you can't help ranting a little, just for fun.

"Come on, Karkitty, I know you love it." He takes you in his arms, in a soft embrace and leans closer to whisper in your ear. "We could try the other suites next time if you insist. Each one has a different theme. We could try all of them"

You chuckle and push him away a bit. "Really fucking smooth, Strider."

He grabs you by the waist and pulls you close again. "You love it, Vantas."

"Can't say I don't." And before you know Dave is kissing your lips. Sweet, but passionate. You kiss him back and your hands make way to his face, taking off his shades.

Your hazel eyes meet pools of red and you feel like drowning in them. His eyes full of emotion, of passion, of love. You lean close and your lips touch his again. You both keep your eyes open, staring into each other's souls, trying to say what words aren't enough to express.

The tip of his tongue darts out to your lips and you happily give entrance for him to explore your mouth. After a few minutes of lazy dancing, your tongues start to battle for dominance. Eyes closed, hands roaming, moans filling the air, you eventually lose the battle, for now.

Jackets find the floor, followed by shirts. Dave leads you to the bed with lips still locked. You stop at the edge and Dave pushes you on it. The sheets are soft against your skin, but his skin against yours is softer. His lips leave a trail of fire starting on your lips, through your neck, your chest, your stomach, stopping at your navel to dip his tongue in, playfully. When he finally gets to the hem of your pants you yank his head back to kiss his lips again. You just can't get enough of him.

His hands find your nipples and you find yourself moaning in his mouth from all the twists and pinches. Your hands fumble with his pants, your body yearning for his. He gets the hint and takes of his pants and yours, along with the boxers.

You take a moment to contemplate the body in front of you. Dave is beautiful. You can't find another word to describe him. The way his pale skin shines when touched by the moonlight. The way his eyes show the emotions he tries so hard to hide. The way his hair feels soft against your fingers. He is beautiful. And he's yours.

You caress his cheek. "I love you." You can't stop yourself from saying it.

Dave was about to say something, but you cut him off with your lips. One hand keeping his head in place while you took his hardness in the other. He thrusts in your hand and you swallow his moans of pleasure. He pushes himself back a little and reaches for something on the bedside table. You lay back on the bed while your boyfriend coats his fingers with lube.

He kisses you while inserting the first finger. His other hand goes to your dick and you just realize he's put all three fingers in when they leave and you feel empty. The feeling doesn't last long, though, 'cause soon he's inside you, stretching and filling you like nobody else in the world could ever do.

You wince a little in pain and Dave stops his movement, letting you get adjusted to him.

"Strider, move. Now. Or so help me-" Your words die in a moan when Dave moves out and comes back full force. He sets up a hard and fast rhythm and you move your hips up to match him. Between moans and groans you can hear your name coming from his lips and your heart burst in your chest. You both come at the same time, almost screaming each other's names.

Lying in his arms, in the afterglow, feeling hid fingers trace patterns on your skin, you feel like the happiest person in the world. You drift off to sleep with a smile on your lips.

* * *

After what felt like minutes you wake up with the sun hitting your face. You lift your arm to cover your eyes and groan in displeasure. You turn around to see Dave, but he's not there anymore. You feel anger boiling inside of you at the thought of your boyfriend abandoning you right after the most perfect night of your life. When you hear a 'pssst'.

You turn your head in the direction of the sound and see the naked upper body of your boyfriend inside the Jacuzzi. "I think you should come here. The water is just perfect."

Feeling stupid for getting angry, you get into the hot tub. Dave takes you in his arms and pulls you to his lap. His lips find yours and your hands play with his hair. He pulls back a little, only a few inches, so your foreheads are touching, and whispers against your lips.

"Marry me, Karkat."

Your heart stops for a second and you wonder if your ears have tricked you. "W-what?"

"Marry me. Be mine. Forever."

You feel like your heart are going to burst out of your chest and explode in a million of bright fireworks. You can only nod again and again and kiss him on the lips and cheeks and forehead and all over his face and neck, whispering 'yes' between kisses.

Dave grabs your chin and leads you back to his mouth, holding you by the waist. You can feel you both getting hard. You end up thrusting against each other and making a real mess in the hot tub.

* * *

One year later, you find yourself in front of a well-known love hotel. You never came back after that night, so you're a little curious about the other suites. Dave said they all have different themes.

And it just happens to be a very special day. One year ago Dave asked you to marry him, right there, in that place… You smile at the thought of how tonight is going to be.

* * *

**A/N:** This love hotel is actually the main scenario of a Hetalia oneshot series, which I'm yet to start...


End file.
